In many applications, it is desirable to transmit an electrical signal across a rotating interface. Various types of rotary data couplers can be used. A slip-ring rotary data coupler includes a ring that is in physical contact with a brush. As the ring rotates relative to the brush, current is conducted at the physical interface between the components. In an inductive rotary data coupler, a transmitter component generates a magnetic field from an electrical signal. The magnetic field induces a current indicative of the transmitted electrical signal in a receiver component.